Five Night's at Freddy's: The Second Coming
by McKenziem1987
Summary: When Springtrap was finally vanquished, we thought it was all over... As bittersweet as our 'happy ending' was, it had been short-lived. There was but one mystery left to be uncovered. What we did wasn't enough to cross over. Was it ever? Dive into this sequel to the 'Five Night's at Freddy's: Rebooted Retribution,' because now the second coming has yet to begin...
1. Teaser

**Five Night's at Freddy's: The Second Coming**

 **Teaser**

One year later: The tall silhouetted figure walked down the dark and foreboding corridors of the once wretched place. Moonlight beamed through the windows, but the shadows hid the shifty and eluding presence. It made its way up the stairs like a phantom in the night. The unsuspecting characters had been sound asleep this time, charging their power sources before the stroke of midnight. At the top of the stairs, the door to the manager's office clicked open and the figure entered the room with much haste, closing the door behind them.

The mysterious intruder turned on a flashlight and scanned the room. They happened upon a large painting which pictured three men, with one being William Afton himself. The specter carefully removed the painting off the wall to reveal a door that was hidden behind with a keypad. They carefully and quietly entered in the code and swiped a keycard and waited for the vault door to open. The noises from cars passing by outside muffled the noise the mechanical door made when it slid open. There is was, inside the vault… a semi-large box sat on a pedestal that housed two locks on it with the golden spring lock suit that had been sitting there on the floor in the forefront. The suit had been slumped over like so many times before. The figure pulled out a piece of paper from their pocket and read the instructions carefully with the flashlight. The intruder then proceeded to pull out a handheld EMF meter from the other pocket of their trench coat and scanned the lifeless mascot. After several minutes, the reader concluded that it was all clear. No spiritual presence housed it anymore and the one that did, had crossed over when Springtrap ceased to exist. The figure removed their trench coat and haphazardly threw it down on the floor. They then found a way to jar open the spring locked suit and subsequently slipped inside the mascot, closing it on their self.

A few moments later, the intruder in this new suit of armor, reached for a vile of water from the pocket of their trench coat and did something most unusual. They managed to drip a few droplets of water onto some of the spring lock mechanisms, causing the suit to react violently. Sparks of electricity flew from the suit, causing the mascot to clamp down on its wearer. The individual was surprisingly very careful in keeping their moans and groans to a minimal volume while the suit killed them. Blood spurted into a pool onto the floor beneath the mascot in the darkened vault and then they went still but only for a few moments. The mascot sprung to life in the most menacing of ways and persisted to slowly pull the vault door closed on them self.


	2. Chapter 1: Rivalry

**Five Night's at Freddy's: The Second Coming**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Rivalry**

It was rehearsal practice for all the characters that Saturday night. It had been way after closing time and Bonnie, Chica and Freddy were onstage doing their next lineup of songs. Management thought it would be a great idea, prior to the relaunch of last year, to keep refreshing the playlists so patrons wouldn't grow bored of the same track list. Rehearsals had been Freddy's idea. It gave his friends a goal to work toward and keep some of the boredom away in the process. Since it hadn't been their musical number, it was Foxy and Vixie's turn to sit out and critique their performance. However, it appeared that Chica had been growing agitated here recently. It hadn't become apparent until tonight. It was almost like she was intentionally singing out of tune and had an insensible attitude about the whole ordeal. Bonnie and Freddy noticed this and stopped playing.

"Kill the music." Freddy instructed Bonnie. The rabbit walked to the side of the stage where the music had been playing and turned the machine off causing the music to screech to a halt. When it was completely silent, Freddy turned his attention to Chica. "What was that? You have been below par for the last few weeks. What's been going on?"

"Maybe I'd be on key if you guys would let me have more leading roles in the songs?" She shot back defensively. "I'm lucky to have two chorus parts and that's it. Most of those songs have been male dominated vocals. I can't keep doing this Freddy!"

"You know our track listings vary randomly every two weeks. If you waited long enough the track listings would change. You just have to have patience." He reassured.

"It isn't just that Freddy, a few weeks ago when they had all the kids vote for their favorite character as part of a birthday game, I got less marks than everyone else. I'm sure it doesn't help that I haven't been getting any decent songs either…"

"That 'game,' was just a survey to see which character the kids thought they were more like. You don't need to take it personally. I'm sure your ratings will get better." Freddy tried to reassure her again.

"It was a damaging popularity contest, that's what it was! See? I'm not resonating with the kids anymore! Why can't you change the song selections?" She exclaimed and pointing an accusing finger at Freddy.

"Uh, does that look like a tape recorder to you?" Bonnie pointed out. "Even though we got upgraded and can fix ourselves, it doesn't mean we know how the rest of modern technology works, outside of doing basic searches on a computer."

"Bonnie's right. Our mascots can't always pick up the slack for us." Freddy reminded her.

"Then have Vixie change the track listing. She's been around modern technology." She said pointing to a dumbfounded Vixie.

"Um… I just want ta point out that I don't know crap about DJ booths." She announced vehemently. Even though she knew how computers worked and understood music programs, throwing a sound system into the mix, was just as confusing to her as it was to everyone else.

"Ugh fine, then why can't Vixie and I do an all-female duet?" Chica prodded at Freddy.

"You know that duets wouldn't work unless the other singer had a pirate accent. We're not going to keep programming and reprogramming our friends' voice modules to suit just your needs. It's too much work for only singing a just a handful of duets." He confirmed.

"You know what? I'm sick of these rules and I'm sick of this band. It's been a complete bro-fest for over thirty years. I need a break. If you want a female back-up singer so bad, have Vixie take my place for a while. I'm done!" Chica turned and stormed off the stage. They watched her until she was out of sight. They could hear a door slam close off in the distance.

"She realizes she can't just take a break from the band when she's not broke right?" Bonnie asked Freddy. "Shouldn't you-"

"No, we'll just leave her alone so she can come to her senses. In the meantime, let's see how we sound with Vixie as a backup singer." Freddy said motioning to her. Her ears perked up and then shifted down in nervousness. She had never been on the mainstage before singing with them and instantly felt stage fright. Foxy seen this and came to her defense.

"Freddy, she be more comfortable if I be up there as well." He stated. "She's used ta singin' with me."

"You wanna participate in this trial run? Fine by me. It's just for fun anyway. Grab the karaoke machine so we can figure out what songs would sound well with this mashup. You two cork your hooks. Foxy you're on drums, Vixie's on bass." He said motioning to the drum set and spare guitar behind him and Bonnie.

In the weekends that came, Chica's hiatus from the band became a habitual thing at night when Vixie eventually, started feeling more comfortable without the aid of Foxy being onstage with her. What was supposed to be for fun, had been such a success that Mr. Larney noticed their performances one night and decided to let Vixie perform during the dayshift for the week to see how well Vixie resonated with the main audience. It had been a smashing hit. Chica noticed all the attention Vixie was starting to gain from the human children, the manager and the other animatronics. It was Saturday night again, after closing time. After a while, Chica's jealousy started to get the better of her and she decided to participate in their weekend solo rehearsals. Before doing so, she pulled Vixie aside before they got too far into rehearsals. They could hear Freddy's song being heard from the inside kitchen as Chica addressed Vixie.

"Y'know, I know I said you could take over… but I didn't mean literally take over." Chica was saying to her.

"It's not me fault, that the camera was mysteriously turned on fer the manager ta see. I didn't mean fer this ta 'appen. It was just fer fun and I be sure it be temporary." Vixie concluded crossing her arms in front of her.

"You need to stay in your lane Vixie. I was the first female here before you."

"I wasn't tryin' ta step on yer toes-"

"Well, you kind of are… just saying. You're not the one who's had romantic relationships with all of them, so YOU don't have the same bond with them as I do. I'VE been around longer, and I deserve that respect. I'M the queen bee around here, not you." Chica said knowing telling her that would throw Vixie off her game.

"I was just tryin' ta 'elp ye. I thought ye wanted a break… Wait… romantic what?" Vixie said trying to process what was just said to her, giving the chicken a puzzled stare.

"Why don't you go ask Foxy about that?" She said giggling girlishly as she walked out of the kitchen, leaving Vixie to stand there dumbfounded. Was it even true? Either way, it explained why Chica knew so much about south syncing. A wave of hurt washed over Vixie. Why didn't Foxy tell her about it? She wondered if he still had any feelings toward Chica. She tried hard fighting back her tears of oil. She felt betrayed somehow. Her song was almost on, so she did her best to hide her pain and disappointment, keeping her composure as she walked out into the main party room. It was Bonnie, Foxy, and Freddy's turn to sit at a table in front of the room to judge everyone's performances. They all had been taking turns being judges as they switched out from song to song. They were currently taking a brief recess between performances before it was Vixie's turn to sing on the karaoke machine.

"Ye think the manager saw the whole video that noight he caught us singin'?" Foxy was asking Freddy who sat between him and Bonnie.

"I reviewed that tape myself. The rest of it was completely black with no audio. I don't think right now we have anything to be concerned about, but we need to be more vigilant about making sure the cameras are off on the weekends since there's no security guard those nights."

"Who cares if we're seen conversing with one another?" Bonnie chimed in. "Maybe word will get around and when the right people hear about it, it'll prove to our families out there that it's us." He suggested. His large rabbit feet propped on the judges table leaning back in his seat on two chair legs. The judges table was just a white rectangular party table that they had moved in front of the stage. In front of them were grading sheets that Freddy printed out himself.

"That's not how that's supposed to work. We may have to follow standard practice around here, but we also have our own set of rules from Puppet when it comes to haunting." Freddy scolded him.

"Yeah whatever, …Hey Foxy, where's your little fox monsters?" Bonnie asked leaning out of his chair even further to look at his friend.

"I told ye not ta call them that! …Vixie put them down fer a nap backstage."

"Ah here's are little starlet now…" Freddy interrupted as Vixie seemed to begrudgingly make her way on the main stage. Chica decided to casually shove Vixie out of the way and take over, leaving Vixie to stand off to the side staring at the floor. She avoided everyone's gaze. "Chica! I'm glad you finally decided to join us." Freddy exclaimed with surprise. A resounding thud next to Freddy shook the table as Bonnie fell backwards out of his chair. He scrambled back into his seat quickly ready to judge Chica's song.

"Well, if it's alright that you take Vixie's turn..." Freddy motioned to her glancing over at Vixie who continued to stare at the floor waiting for the vixen to give him an answer.

"Oh, she doesn't mind." Chica insisted. "She said it was okay." She said giving Vixie a devilish glance. Vixie glared back at her.

"Take it away, sweetheart." Freddy said.

"Oh wait! I have an idea I'd like to try…" Chica said. "Why don't Vixie and I do MY song as a duet instead? Y'know as a thank you for letting me go before her. She can play the guitar and be the background singer." She suggested glancing over at Vixie who perked her ears up and then down. Vixie sensed that Chica was up to something.

"That's very nice of you, I don't see why not." Freddy said motioning for Vixie to get on the stage with her. Again, she begrudgingly made her way up to the stage and picked up the guitar. Vixie made sure to keep a large distance between her and Chica. The guys didn't seem to notice this. Chica decided to do a parodied renditioned version of 'Dontcha' from the Pussycat Dolls. Which was still an odd selection for a pizzeria that was meant to be kid-friendly. Vixie knew she was just showing off for the guys, trying to dance around on the stage and nudging Vixie every time she sang the end of a verse. She glared at her every time Chica did it and tried to casually move away from her, trying to focus on background vocals which could barely be heard anyway by her loud and obnoxious singing. She was intentionally trying to drown Vixie out. When she was finally done, all the guys applauded her.

"That… performance was… different. Good job trying something new. You'll have to work on your choreography more if you want to include a dance number, but overall very nice. Vixie, you need to work on matching your voice with the singers,' we could barely hear you." Freddy said as the rest of them clapped slowly and glancing at each other. Chica did a curtsy and started to walk off the stage.

"Beat that, Vixie." She whispered, sneering at her as she walked passed the Vixen. She stood just off the stage to watch Vixie from the corner with a smug look on her face. Vixie slowly walked up to the mic, still avoiding eye contact as she addressed them.

"I've decided ta do a different song fer ta-noight…" She said through a static like voice, she started to get choked up, but she cleared her mechanical throat in hesitation. She glanced up for a brief second to see Freddy writing something. She knew she was getting points taken off for changing her song at the last minute, but she didn't care.

"Proceed." Freddy said not looking up from his sheet. Vixie decided to choose to sing 'Girl Next Door' by Saving Jane. She started the song off slow before picking up, occasionally glancing back at Chica to glare at her but she just smiled back every time. It was going well until her voice started breaking up with static at the third verse after the second chorus. Now they noticed something was wrong and could see the oil tears streaming down her face. She stopped singing, dropped the guitar, ran off the stage, barreling past Chica toward Pirate Cove. She sobbed and covered her face in embarrassment. A few seconds later, Foxy chased after her.

"What the hell was that all about?" Bonnie turned and asked Freddy who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe she can't handle it anymore?" Chica suggested innocently coming over to them. "You guys DID put a lot of pressure on her when she substituted my place… the poor thing…"

Foxy walked up to the red and gold laced Pirate Cove curtain. It was new from the remodel last year. He could hear Vixie crying from behind it and pulled it back to see her sitting against the wall with her face buried in her knees. He approached her and sat down next to her.

"Hey, tell me what be wrong with ye." He said. He started to place his hand on her shoulder, but she pulled away. Foxy was taken back by this. "Vixie… what did I do? Don't pull away from me."

"Is it true?" She asked finally glancing up at him through a tear-stained glare. "Ye just passed her around ta get a cheap thrill, or do ye still 'ave feelin's fer her?"

"What?! She told ye that?!" He asked bewildered. He started to grow upset and angry. Not at Vixie but at Chica for telling her. "Tiger lily, I don't care about her loike that! I ne'er did! It was just a fling, we didn't e'en south sync. She came onta me when we were teens. Freddy and Bonnie were the ones who actually slept with her."

"Why didn't ye tell me?" She asked with her voice starting to choke up with static again. She buried her face back into her knees again.

"It 'appened years ago… We were all bored and curious, that's all it be. I didn't think it be relevant now." He tried to explain.

"Ye knew about me ex fiancé… how is it fair? Ye knew when I came inta this that I'd be steppin' inta Chica's shadow… and I let meself choose that path because I love ye but yarr silence was the lie. Was me becomin' this o'mistake? How can I trust ye now?" She questioned him.

"Of course, it not be o'mistake baby! I be really sorry. I didn't know I was supposed ta tell ya, but now I do. I'll be more open with ye from now on-" He tried placing his arm around her again, but she just pulled away.

"Just… let me be alone." She told him. Foxy seemed hurt by this but he understood that she needed her space in order to come around. He backed away slowly and started back off into the main hall. He felt a sense of fury rising up within him determined to confront Chica in front of everyone. He stormed back out into the main party room. Bonnie, Chica and Freddy all stood up from where they were sitting when he entered.

"What's wrong Foxy?" Freddy asked. "Is there a problem?"

"Aye, aye there be a problem alroight!" He pointed an accusing hook at Chica. "She threw me woife off her performance deliberately by tellin' Vixie about all of us sleepin' with her!" They turned to exchange bewildered glances at Chica who just stood there and shrugged her shoulders.

"What? The truth had to come out eventually. She needed to be put back in her place. Vixie was outshining me! Freddy back me up on this." Chica said but he just stood there shaking his head.

"Wow… Chica that's dirty, even for you." Bonnie said walking over to stand next to Freddy.

"Because o'ye this could ruin me marriage! All because ye had ta be jealous and outshine Vixie!" Foxy accused.

"Freddy, aren't you gonna defend my honor? …Well say something!" She insisted.

"No Chica, it's apparent now that you were clearly showing off in front of everyone here. There is no honor to defend. We're supposed to be family. ALL of us, including Vixie and the pups. I am disappointed in you-"

"Freddy don't waste yar breath." Vixie interrupted as she stepped into the room. Streaks of oil stained her face from all the crying she had done. They all fell silent and watched her intently as it was now her turn to address them. "It's clear that I'll always be the outcast livin' in Chica's shadow because she 'as a history with e'eryone 'ere that I'll ne'er 'ave... Chica, yar goin' ta get what ye want… I don't want ta step on yer toes anymore. I 'ope yar proud of yarself. Ye can 'ave the limeloight. I don't want it. This isn't not worth it. Me sacrifice was o'waste. Who was I ta come in 'ere and interfere with e'eryone? …Freddy, ye don't 'ave ta worry about suspendin' me from performin' fer what I be about ta do… because I suspend meself." Vixie opened up her chest cavity, reached inside and ripped out her audio unit with her voice control module causing sparks to fly in the air. She first crushed it with her left hand, then tossed it down on the floor and crushed it further into tiny pieces beneath her foot. Her actions were so brief that no one had time to react. They all stood there with their mouths agape at what they just witnessed her do to herself. Her shocked friends and husband looked on as she walked brooding out of the room with her ears down. Vixie was now a mute.


	3. Chapter 2: Foul Play

**Five Night's at Freddy's: The Second Coming**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Foul Play**

"Well THAT was a little extreme…" Bonnie was saying as he started picking up pieces of the audio and voice modules from the floor and inspecting it to see if anything was salvageable. Chica cracked the kitchen door to overhear their conversation.

"She was one of those 90's kids. Extreme activities and behaviors were encouraged, you remember how birthday parties back then used to be. It has to be a generational thing. Vixie IS younger than us by almost a decade." Freddy stated as he pushed the surrounding chairs back in their places.

"Oh yea… I remember." Bonnie replied frankly. Foxy was helping the rabbit pick up the tiny pieces in the background. "Y'know Foxy, in hindsight, I DID warn you that this would happen-"

"Shut yarr gob!" He snapped. He always hated it whenever Bonnie would prove him wrong. It made him feel less of the clever fox that he was. "None o'this would 'ave happened if Chica hadn't instigated it all. Maybe I wasn't ready ta tell her? Who was yarr girlfriend ta take it upon 'erself?" He asked, now turning his attention onto Freddy.

"I'll admit, Chica was out of line too. It wasn't her place to say but either way, Vixie still has to maintain a certain level of decorum and going over the top like that was uncalled for. There has to be a consequence of some kind to this self-destructive behavior. They BOTH have to know that these actions cannot be tolerated, and I think Foxy, you need to be the one to take care of it on Vixie's end-" Freddy pointed out.

"I already be on it." An annoyed Foxy interjected as he picked up Vixie's wedding band from the floor and checked it for damages. No one had even realized that she had taken it off during that quarrel. He could feel himself growing agitated because she wasn't wearing it. He understood his lack of communication hurt her and he sympathized but what kind of message was she trying to send? Was it over? Regardless, he was going to make sure that it wasn't over one way or another. Foxy slipped her ring on his hook hand as he slowly and silently made his way out. He was careful to make his exit in an unusually casual and collected manner towards the basement cellar. From there, he searched around an old wooden desk until he found a tube of J.B. Weld in the top drawer along with some padlocks that already had keys in them. Before leaving the cellar, Foxy grabbed up some chains on the way out.

"Do you think it was a good idea to elect Foxy to administer punishment? He doesn't exactly know the difference between being a husband and being a Captain…" Bonnie was asking Freddy back in the main party room. "… and no offense, but Chica wasn't exactly a saint either." He added.

"Whatever happens between Foxy and Vixie, is their business. We have no right to interfere. Besides, I realize that it's just typical female rivalry. I suspected that it was bound to come out eventually, but I have means of dealing with Chica myself. We settle these issues head-on like a family, that way we're not killing each other by the end of the night." The two of them heard shuffling and what sounded like the subtle sound of chains in the background but neither of them thought anything of it.

"Where is Chica anyway?" The large rabbit asked.

"She went back into the kitchen sulking a while ago." Freddy answered. Chica started to feel guilty about what she had done. It was because of her that everyone was fighting and arguing about them. Now her actions were what was going to lead Vixie to be punished for lashing out. She slowly closed the kitchen door and buried her head in her hands in disgrace. Meanwhile, Foxy found Vixie hiding out in the parts and service room. She had been sitting on the floor, against a wall next to all the spare mascot heads. She glanced up to see Foxy standing over her with a solemn look on his face, peering domineeringly at her. She could see a glimpse of her ring on his hook. It gleamed from the light fixture above the table. The chains made a clanging noise as he sat them down on the metal island worktable.

"Arr ye tryin' ta tell me somethin'?" He asked as he lifted the ring up for her to see better. She glanced down at her feet shamefully and shook her head. "Arr ye sure? 'Cause ta me it looks loike ye were tryin' ta leave me. So… arr ye?" Again, she shook her head no.

"We can do this the easy way… or the hard way." He said motioning with his head towards the chains. "Get up 'ere now!" He ordered her, she was quick to scramble to her feet. He took her ring off his hook and pulled out the tube of liquid weld. He motioned for her to give him her left hand and she reluctantly did.

"Ye naive, foolish, stubborn lass…" He said as he started to put the liquid weld around the base of her finger. "I didn't want ta be the bad guy, but I had no choice… it be put on me." He ranted as he made sure to glob the liquid weld on extra thick. "How could ye do that ta yarrself? Were ye tryin' ta get out of shows?! Argh, what I would 'ave given not ta be behind a curtain, out of order fer thirty years!" He fumed some more as he slipped the ring back on her finger and held it there long enough for it to dry. He made sure this time her ring would never come off. When she thought he was done with his authoritative tirade, she was about to leave the room when he stopped her again.

"Oh no, I not be done with ye yet." He said grabbing her by the arm. She shuttered in fear as she was taken back by his sudden aggression toward her. He grabbed up the chains with his hook hand. "I KNEW there be a reason we 'aven't South synced fer a year since ye arrived. We ne'er officially got ta one hundred percent the first toime…"

The next night was Sunday into Monday. Freddy decided to talk to Vixie himself in the parts and service room where she had been hiding out. To him, she seemed to be more well-adjusted since the night before, and he wondered what Foxy did to make her seem so compliant. Freddy joined her on the floor and sat down next to her. There was a long pause before he addressed her.

"You DO realize that just because you cannot sing, it still doesn't exempt you from dancing, playing guitar and the violin? You're still going to have to do shows. Possibly lip-syncing if it ever comes to that." He stated glancing over at her. She nodded her head in agreement. "Anyway, I have some bad news…" He began. She turned back to look at the large brown bear as he continued to speak. "Your mascot costume came out in the 90's and it's rare to find a replacement audio and voice module that's compatible for it. You're not as updated as we thought you were. You're going to have to wait until Puppet can repair you herself because her home store is the other pizzeria out of town. You're going to have to remain a mute for a while." He said as she nodded in solemn agreement again. "Now please go back to Pirate Cove." He instructed. She stood up and started to head back but she was stopped to help him to his feet. She slowly walked her way to Pirate Cove to face her spouse who had been overseeing the pups playing on the floor in front of the stage.

"Junior, quit chewin' on yarr sisters' ear." He was telling one of the fraternal twins, but he didn't listen and instead shoved his squeaky hook hand in his Pixie's mouth for her to chew on. "Well, at least ye be sharin.'" Foxy said as Vixie approached him, nudging him from behind with her head with lowered ears. He turned around and was surprised when his pirate wife gave him a big embrace. He caressed her head with his hand and nuzzled her back with his snout. He planted a kiss on the side of her cheek and motioned for her to join the pups. He could tell the syncing worked that time, despite Vixie being of older hardware.

"Todd don't do that. Yarr goin' ta break yarr tail clean off!" Foxy scolded the pup who had been wrestling and rolling around on the floor with his identical twin Petey.

"Daddy, is mummy broken?" Trixie asked coming up to her parents.

"No dearie, she just can't talk roight now. Sometoimes things 'appen. It be okay. Mummy just needs ta be fixed. Remember what I told ye about mechanics bein' loike doctors?" He answered his daughter the best he could. Trixie seemed to accept her father's answer and resumed playing on the floor with the others.

"I'll 'elp ye put the pups ta bed if ye come out and oversee the guys play on stage. We moight need a thumb up… or down." He playfully suggested to Vixie, as he turned his attention back onto her. She nodded with subtle enthusiasm as they rounded their kits up so they could charge for the night. In the main party room, the guys assembled onstage while Vixie looked on from the back of the party hall. She paced around with her arms crossed in front of her listening to the beat. She happened to pass by the stairway of the manager's office when out of nowhere, something had caught her attention. It had been almost like a gust of wind and what appeared to be a shadow that had shifted at the top of the stairs. Vixie curiously wandered closer so she could see better. The reaction had been so brief that she didn't have time to process what it was, and all the robots was not equipped with peripheral vision. She was at the base of the staircase glancing up when she saw it again. It looked like black wind shifting under the door. Her readers were unable to process what the presence was, so she hesitantly started to go up the stairs. This breeze seemed to whisper the words 'follow me.' She could have just been imagining it, but she nervously made her way up anyway, until she was at the top of the stairs staring at the oak door in front of her. She hesitantly grabbed for the handle and tried to open it, but it had been locked. She peered through the keyhole to see if she could see anything from the other side but to no avail. She pulled away from the door and decided to grab a bobby pin from her bandana and started to work the lock with her hook hand. After a few seconds, the lock clicked, and she was able to open the door. Back downstairs, the band finished another song and took a brief recess while they casually chatted with one another.

"So, what DID you wind up doing to Vixie anyway?" Bonnie was saying to Foxy. "She seems more… 'passive' than before."

"Best that we not ta talk about it, mate. Asoides, it be none of yarr business." He said inspecting his hook hand without looking over at them. Bonnie and Freddy glanced at each other quizzically. Judging by the way Foxy responded, they already suspected what possibly could have went on. Foxy had always been considered the 'trouble-maker' out of all the robots. "Hang on… Where be me lass anyway?" He scanned the large room and realized that she had been gone for some time.

"Oh, I seen her go upstairs to the managers office." Bonnie replied casually as he checked the tuning on his guitar.

"And yarr big gob didn't say anythin'?!" Foxy shrieked, jumping up from his seat from behind the drums.

"What the hell is she doing up there?" Freddy said as he and Bonnie followed after him. They were about to go upstairs themselves when Vixie ran down like a bat out of Hell, almost toppling all three of them over. She pointed frantically up the stairs. It seemed she had been startled by something that she seen.

"Looks like she wants us to go up there." Freddy presumed as they all stared up the staircase. Foxy sat his disconcerted vixen down in a nearby chair and told her to wait for them to come back down. Freddy took the lead and then Bonnie with Foxy behind them. Freddy nudged the door open at the top of stairs and they all entered the managers office, prepared for whatever was waiting for them on the other side. There were blood stains all over the wooden floor and a large area rug. They turned towards the desk to see Bill Larney's lifeless body slumped over his desk with large pools of blood dripping over the sides.

"Some scoundrel actually killed the corny bastard…" Foxy said glancing over the dead body.

"Too bad too, I actually liked this one." Bonnie exclaimed as he searched for clues. "A lot of great changes around here because of him. I wonder who will take over now…?" He glanced over at the large painting of the three men that lay broken on its side on the floor.

"Guys?" Freddy began. "That bunker has been opened…" He said as he pulled the heavy metal door open. All three peered inside, but the only thing that was in there was the chest with two locks that still lay upon its pedestal.

"Wasn't that golden Fredbear suit in there too?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah… and it's gone." Freddy said simply. He too started to grow concerned. He wondered what the future of the pizzeria would be now that Bill Larney was dead. There had been a lot of corrupted people who worked within the Fazbear Entertainment industry and he wasn't certain that they had all been flushed out since the murders.

"Impossible." Foxy said. "The spirit who 'aunted that mascot crossed o'er… Didn't he?"

"Maybe ol' Larney here got rid of it like he did Mangle and the endoskeleton that was in the parts and service room?" Bonnie chimed in.

"Not a chance." Freddy said. "For one, I don't think Bill knew it was here in the first place, let alone with it being hidden by that painting and blending into the wall like that for years. Even if he did, I also don't think he ever had a way to get into this bunker. Secondly, that mascot had phantom capabilities when Afton's youngest son possessed it. If he didn't cross over, then why is it gone? The owner is dead and now bunker is open all of a sudden, but they didn't take the chest, why?" Freddy was thinking out loud trying to figure all this out.

"Maybe he WAS able ta get insoide. Bill always be lookin' fer a way ta drive more income inta this place. He could've sold the mascot costume ta a museum or somethin'. There were only two costumes loike it. A rare find loike that has ta be worth a lot of booty." Foxy suggested.

"A good theory, but again, why would the owner and operator be dead?" Freddy reiterated. Bonnie checked on the dead body closely. The face had been smashed in and the neck broken at an odd angle. The corpse was gray and greenish-blue in color.

"Yup, he's dead alright." Bonnie said. "Looks like he's been dead for some time. Probably about three days I would guess. It's times like these that I'm glad I can't smell anything." Bonnie stopped to catch Freddy and Foxy staring at him. "What? I've killed enough night guards to know."

"We need an emergency meeting downstairs." Freddy said finally. "Get all adult robots together immediately. This office has now become a crime scene and we can't get any evidence on us."

"Why? The only one of us who don't know is Chica. Couldn't you tell her yourself?" Bonnie protested. Freddy ushered them all out and closed the door behind them before going back downstairs. He didn't bother relocking the door before answering his friends' question. "Because now we have to reinstate the old way..."


	4. Chapter 3: Training

**Five Night's at Freddy's: The Second Coming**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Training**

"…It is with a heavy soul, that we must return to the old way. For as brief as this past year had been, fun time is over. We can only go on what we have known before and that is, it has always been someone from the inside. Therefore, we must resume killing the night guards and anyone else, whether they are innocent or guilty. We will not have time to decide whether another adult has foul intentions or not. I have already spoke with Puppet. We now have reason to believe that Springtrap had an accomplice and his soul has recently been residing in the other golden Fredbear suit. We don't know who the person is, and we are unclear of his intentions. We cannot let our guard down even for a second. We will have to put a hold on rehearsals so we can use that time to train our newest member. I want you all to do your best not to panic, we should probably brush up on our homicidal skills as well since it's been a year. Try to go about your other normal routines as you would but remain vigilant. I don't want anyone sensing that we're on edge and paranoid. We need to keep our element of surprise sharp, dismissed." Freddy wrapped up the update to his meeting. A week had passed since the death of the owner and it was the beginning of another Saturday night into Sunday. The animatronic bear pulled Vixie aside to tell her something.

"I just wanted to let you know that when I was discussing current events with Puppet, the subject of your muted state came up…" He began. "Although, it would be an easy fix for her to do, as of right now and given the circumstances, she cannot help you. It would be a waste of spiritual energies. Your current state doesn't really affect anything. That's not to say that Puppet won't help later, but it was also mentioned that you need to start being aware of the repercussions of your actions." When he finished, he motioned for them to resume retreating back to Pirate Cove. Vixie gave Foxy a worried and concerned glance as he escorted her out far behind the others. Vixie was to be evaluated for scare factor. Freddy stood by with a clipboard taking notes.

"Vixie, front and center." He said motioning with his pen. She shuffled to the front of the group and stood like a statue. Freddy walked around, sizing her up for latent physical traits that could help her eliminate other humans. "Versatile, streamlined… and quiet. Could prove to be really fast too." He was saying as he was grading her on her physical and potential adaptability.

"Height may not be a problem. You can get through doorways and smaller spaces easier, but I'm concerned about stature. Your frail figure could make it easy to get fractured, damaged or pushed over. I have to take into consideration that all your hardware isn't up to date like the rest of us. A simple daily scuffle a night could prove detrimental to your mascot if you're not careful. Proportionally… you would be clumsy. Retractable claws…" He said lifting her left hand up and inspecting her claws. "Fair, could be longer for more damage control. Open your mouth." He instructed. She did as she was told so he could inspect her teeth. "Best feature so far…" He said writing something down. "Half-way retractable teeth all in the shape of saw-blades with two on top and bottom that can be fully retracted out for a nasty scissor bite. The best part about a slight over-bite, is that you can still fully close your mouth and they go into your upper and lower mandibles with discretion. Hook, check. Keep it sharp." Freddy stopped for a moment and thought seriously about something.

"Let me ask everyone in the room… Do all of you think beauty can be terrifying, even deadly?" They all started to shake their heads no, except Foxy who started to nod but then shrugged his shoulders instead. "What do you think Vixie?" She just shrugged to and gave him the hand symbol for so-so. "There's pros and cons to being one of the prettiest ones here. It adds an element of misdirection; misguidance and you can be an easy distraction. That can be a good and a bad thing, but most won't suspect you… at first. However, you'll have to work twice as hard to get that scare factor amongst other lesser known issues." He said as Vixie happened to glance over at Chica standing behind the rest of the group. She could tell she did not like Freddy calling her 'pretty.' Vixie knew he didn't mean anything by it and Foxy seemed to think so too.

"Your mismatched eyes…" Freddy said lifting Vixie's eyepatch up with the tip of his pen showing off her silver eye. "That could make some but not all uncomfortable. I wouldn't consider it a scary feature. Be prepared for some targets to think it was a defect. You could also confuse your victim with a trait like that. Tonight, we will work on your cunning, tenacity, running speed, turning your eyes red at will and measuring bite pressure, because something tells me… you're not a killer." Freddy said leaning down just enough so that he was face to face with the intimidated vixen. "Places everyone, for tonight the real training begins! Chica, I'm glad you volunteered to role-play as the night guard while Vixie tries to jump scare you." Freddy exclaimed as he placed a purple night guard hat on her head. He started passing out devices to Bonnie and Foxy while keeping one for himself so they could time Vixie's progress.

"But I don't want to-" She began to protest. She haphazardly tossed the night guard hat off to the side, but Freddy caught it in midair without looking at it.

"Sweetheart, nobody asked you what you wanted. Besides, this would be a perfect family-friendly opportunity for Vixie to get some payback after the stunt you pulled with everyone a week ago."

"But why do I have to be the night guard?" Chica whined again.

"Because you're the one who started this jealous reign of terror in the first place. Because you alienated and embarrassed everyone here BECAUSE of said jealous reign of terror and I'll leave you if you DON'T!" He said leering over her and poking her hard in the chest. She glanced around to find everyone else staring at them, but they quickly turned away from her gaze. He shoved the hat back into her hands and ushered her to retreat to the night guard's office. Bonnie waited until Chica exited the room before leaning in and speaking quietly to Freddy.

"You didn't really mean that, did you?" He asked covering his mouth with his hand so the others couldn't read lip service.

"It's called a heat of the moment thing. Empty threats are motivators with that one… as long as someone doesn't say anything to her about it." He said staring accusingly at Bonnie as if he was going to go tell her about it. He raised his hands in surrender like he got the point and backed off. Everyone seemed agitated and on edge recently since the week prior. Freddy thought it was a more effective idea to have Vixie timed in each segregated section. He instructed Foxy to stay in Pirate Cove and time how long it would take Vixie to exit the area. Freddy had given him a white kitchen timer for her progress. Bonnie was in charge of timing her in the hallways on a phone that Freddy borrowed from the lost and found. Freddy would time the vixen on her trial run through in the main party room via stopwatch he had found in a desk drawer. They all took their spots and Foxy instructed Vixie to start on their stage.

"3… 2… 1… Go!" Foxy said as she took off running. She stumbled off the stage at first but found her footing and headed for the main hall and dashed down the corridor towards the office. She was about to get into the office when the door shut in her face causing her run into it and fall on her rear. She glanced up at Bonnie who ushered her back to her starting point.

"What are you doing crazy-head? Retreat back, retreat back!" He said pointing back down the hallway. She scrambled to her feet and dashed back to Pirate Cove. Chica sat vexed in the guard's chair chuckling to herself as she wheeled back over to reopen the door. They had cleared off the guards' desk just for the occasion. They decided to give Vixie another try a second time. This time she got in but fell on her face in front of the doorway inside of the office and had to retreat. The third time she decided to slide under the door before it closed but she overshot her mark and slid out the other door on the opposite side, causing her to run into the wall. Again, she retreated. Chica sat in the office laughing her head off at Vixie's failed attempts. The fourth time seemed more promising, she dashed for the office and managed to get inside. She did a running leap for the desk but wound up foreshortening her jump and landed on the desk in front of Chica, who covered her mouth to keep from laughing at the vixen. Vixie gave a defeated sigh with her limbs and head draped over the sides of the desk. Bonnie walked in and pulled her from the desk and led her back out where Freddy and Foxy reconvened in the main party room.

"What the hell was that?" Freddy bantered to Vixie. "Your retreat time is supposed to be two thirds quicker than your initial exit time. Ugh, this is gonna take a lot of work." He said rubbing his eyes with his fingers in frustration.

"I especially liked the part when you faceplanted the door, and the floor… and the wall." Bonnie said. "It's right up there with desk vaulting."

"Bonnie, knock it off. I don't see ye tryin' ta do that. Don't discourage her." Foxy scolded.

"Y'know he's kind of right." Freddy said. "It's important to know what you're doing wrong so it can be corrected. Vixie, I'm sorry, but you're not very graceful. You have to have a certain level a finesse. You can't just barrel in like a brute with your small frame. It will cause you to be clumsy. Now that we've exposed one of your main weaknesses, I want an obstacle course set up." He said turning to Bonnie and Foxy. They immediately got to work pushing over tables and chairs in front of hallways, doorways and all throughout her path to the office.

"There." Freddy said. "Now that the obstacle course is ready, Foxy I want you to chase Vixie."

"And what be the purpose of that?" He asked.

"To improve her time and make her think quickly." Freddy replied simply. "Give her a three second head start." The two foxes started to retreat back to Pirate Cove again, when Freddy pulled Foxy aside and whispered to him to make himself terrifying to her. He started to protest but quickly understood why. It was a predator prey exercise. Foxy started the countdown again, and when he reached to one, his eyes turned red and he reared back for the charge. Vixie saw a glimpse of this and took off as fast as she could with Foxy barreling right behind her. She had never seen him like that before. He took some haphazard swings at her from behind. She managed to jump over three tables and two chairs that lay on their sides with her pursuer right on her heels. She was about to jump over a table right in front of the hall when she toppled on top of it causing it to split in two. This caused Foxy to trip and fall on top of her leaving both of them to lay on the floor in the debris. Bonnie and Freddy walked over, standing over their pirate friends who glanced up at them.

"Looks like the predator wins against his prey." Freddy said logging something on his clipboard. Foxy pulled himself to his feet and then picked Vixie up. All the physical training had left her battery practically drained. She was about to fall when Foxy caught her again. He picked up his wore out vixen and draped her over his shoulder, holding her by the legs while her arms dangled from behind. She was completely exhausted. Her eyes and ears lowered as he started to carry her back to Pirate Cove. "We will continue this training tomorrow night." Freddy stated as he and Bonnie walked away. Freddy was still writing something down when they went over to one of the loveseats and flopped down in front of a flat screen television mounted to the wall that had been turned off this whole time.

"Yarr surprisingly more durable than we thought." Foxy said lifting her shirt up and looking her over before laying her down on the stage against a wall. He caressed her cheek with his eft hand before reaching for the cord to her power core. He opened her chest cavity up and plugged her into a nearby outlet so she can charge until morning. She glanced over at him with tired eyes when he sat down next to her. "Ye did alroight fer a beginner." He said nestling next to her. They cuddled until she fell asleep in his arms.

Bonnie and Freddy had some old eighties horror film on low volume, mostly just for ambience. They casually chatted about ideas they could use to update their own scare tactics. Foxy came back out to join them and hopped over the loveseat between the two. Chica sauntered out of the guards' office toward the kitchen trying not to be seen. Even though the three were well aware of her presence, none of them bothered to acknowledge her. She wondered how long it would take before they stopped giving her the cold shoulder. After all, she never did apologize.

"All I'm saying is maybe we can get some inspiration from some of these horror flicks." Bonnie was saying, using his hands to gesture to the bear.

"And that's all fine and dandy, but we need to figure out Vixie's triggers, if she's gonna master this training. That should be top priority right now." Freddy said.

"Lack of inclusion is a trigger. She needs ta be more comfortable with the three o'us loike Chica is." Foxy suggested. "Accordin' ta her, she feels loike an outcast."

"So… you want us to have a three-way with her as well?" Bonnie said jokingly as he chuckled an inane laugh. Foxy gave an unamused sigh before punching him in the jaw, causing it to dislocate side-ways. A now goofy-looking Bonnie struggled slightly to shift his mechanical jaw back in place.

"You know your significant other better than we do." Freddy said. "Perhaps it would make her training go smoother and help her to focus. We need to put ourselves in her position. What makes her different than the rest of us?"

"I don't know where you be goin' with this already. I thought we be findin' out what we 'ave in common. That's how ye be makin' connections." Foxy interjected.

"True, but we also need to appeal to her senses so she's comfortable with us. And who knows? She might introduce us to new things. You can also find common interests that way." Freddy reminded. "Now what do we know about her?"

"She was an adult when she turned into one of us." Bonnie answered. He checked his jaw to make sure it was back in place correctly.

"She be a loner when I met her. Always got bullied, had a tragic human loife…" Foxy added.

"Didn't she have a sixth sense and a revenge complex?" Bonnie asked.

"If I remember correctly, she also had an aversion to the color purple." Freddy added. "But the revenge complex could aid her in her training."

"Aye, aye but vengeance was only prevalent because she had close mates that she wanted ta free spiritually…"

"Okay so, she's passionate. I also detected a jealousy complex." Bonnie iterated leaning back on the arm of the loveseat placing his feet on Foxy and Freddy's lap.

"Her 'eart is big but doesn't trust others with it easily. She be clever and talented… The jealousy be soundin' more loike someone else we know… Get off, ye bucktooth scallywag!" Foxy scolded and shoving Bonnie's legs off of them.

"Hey, I call it like I see it." He said shrugging. "She's self-destructive."

"We're getting off topic." Freddy said. "She was clearly an anxiety-ridden, paranoid, and depressed individual when she came to us and needs to feel needed. I suggest that the vixen has to have a purpose around here in order to feel validated and stay occupied. She was a technician. We can elect for her to be our nurse of the sorts and educator. She clearly got a larger taste of life. We can learn a lot from her just by taking an interest. That way she can focus one hundred percent of her energy at the larger task at hand… Defending this place from potentially dangerous intruders who slip through the cracks. The more of us the better."

"What about the generational difference?" Bonnie pointed out. "We were eighties kids… Wasn't she a nineties kid? There could be a barrier. There's a chance we wouldn't exactly see eye to eye either."

"Ye can't 'ave that attitude. No wonder me woife feels left out." Foxy admonished. "Arr generations arr not that much different. Loines get blurred after o'while."

"But we do have to take it into consideration, nonetheless. The nostalgia aspect could be a good ice breaker." Freddy interjected. "Like I said, we need appeal to her senses. Educate yourselves on this ninety's media, figure out what was popular in your free time between training sessions. Try to remember what it was like around here back then. Make sure Vixie's included in your one-on-one activities, but also be aware of Golden Freddy-" They were interrupted all of a sudden by the sound of a loud crash within the restaurant off in the distance. They instantaneously jumped from their seats when they heard Chica cry out...


End file.
